


Times have changed.

by LucifurMacomb



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifurMacomb/pseuds/LucifurMacomb





	Times have changed.

A cold chill filled Corvo as he pretended to sleep- some nights it would be easier than others, you’d assume it’d be calmer to sleep from his room within Dunwall Tower than it had been in Coldridge, but even then it was not so easy.  
Years had passed since Jessamine’s death, he’d brought a tyrant to his knees and instated the rightful Empress (his daughter, Emily Kaldwin) to the throne. Who was he now? A man once void of worries, lighthearted, but professional - The Royal Protector. It was a title he’d kept, coming back to the tower, but was it the only thing? Now he knew he was colder, a man with an edge. He’d had blood on his hands before, why should the deaths of those who threw him into hell matter?  
It was all for Jess, the last thing she told him - he wanted to live by that -to protect Emily. She, right now, was asleep a few rooms over.  
He’d often relieve the night watchman of his duties in guarding her room, standing there working the sleepless nights away. 

The chill wrapped itself around Corvo, forcing him to sit up and walk for his robe. Unable to continue his struggles achieving slumber- he picked something off his bedside table, and walked out into the hall. Stiffly he nodded to a guard or two as he walked, they each automatically giving the same, tired response: “Lord Protector.”  
A maid, wandering the halls as late as he, offered to fetch him some S&J elixir- or prepare a midnight platter. He kindly refused. Corvo walked drearily to the prayer room.  
Obviously, he wasn’t one to follow the Seven Strictures - or even listen to the Overseer’s preachings for that matter. But it was a small space where it gave him time to think. He walked in, and drew newly installed curtains over the glass doors for privacy. Looking at the engraved tablet of the strictures, lit by dim candlelight.  
Placing his palms heavily on the altar, he sighed, looking at the statues of the Overseer’s whose names he had never bothered to remember. One was probably Holgar, the other wasn’t. He yawned, rubbing his temples in a clockwise motion. He listened, he expected to hear something - but he was alone.  
Yet, why was it he had a imposing feeling that he was being watched? No, he wasn’t alone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure in the shadows.  
He pulled from his robe the very same object he’d plucked from the side of his bed - his folding sword. He drew, pointing the sword into the shadows, ready to lash out at a moment's notice. Then from behind him, he heard a familiar coo:  
“Corvo.”  
He turned and saw a familiar face, he was almost surprised. He should’ve known, he’d caught the faint smell of him as he walked in -- the whiff of sea salt always drew him. Perhaps it was unique to Corvo - but he could never be sure.  
Maybe he should’ve realised when the room was darker than it would usually be - even lit under candle light. But no, now they were face to face once again, staring into the man’s black eyes. Corvo, and the Outsider.  
“I have to say, Corvo, I find the choice of location for our rendezvous most disheartening. I honestly expected you to repurpose this room with one of my shrines.” Said the black-eyed man, gracefully brushing his fingertips across the altar.  
“Overseers wouldn’t be too happy about that.”  
The Outsider frowned, “I’d’ve expected you to halt their practices - or have you forgotten the skirmish between you and Campbell?”  
“That was a long time ago. 7 years, actually. Besides, when you’re trying to keep the peace- the very least you do is keep the faith in tact.”  
“Seven years? For me that’s no time at all. I’ve spent afternoons watching mountains turn to sand,” the Outsider sneered.  
“Yes, and I’m sure it was about as interesting as one of Sokolov’s advisory sessions with Emily. Now what do you want? How come I haven’t seen you in a while anyway?”  
“Haven’t seen me, Corvo?” He began, “Why- I believe it’s the other way around. I haven’t seen you in a long time, apparently. At least not recently, the last time we talked was all but a few months ago.” The Outsider perched himself on the altar- completely disregarding the book of litanies he sat on. “And now, you’ve been avoiding me?”  
“How do you mean?” Corvo asked.  
“You haven’t been sleeping Corvo. When you’re not trying to fool everyone around you that you have control- you’re too busy watching over your daughter. You should get some sleep. I imagine you’re exhausted.”  
Corvo felt himself being slowly lulled, but he wouldn’t have it.  
“I have priorities, Outsider -- I’m Royal Protector, and I’m not going to allow any more noble blood to be spilt in Dunwall tower, ever again.”  
“I figured as much. Well, Corvo, you’re finding a routine- and so I think it better to part ways.”  
“What? Is this why you came to see me?”  
“In honesty, I came to see if you learnt anything. Or, more specifically, unlearnt anything. I want to know if you’re still interesting…” He pondered, rubbing his chin.  
Corvo was unsure what to say.  
“You always were the silent type, weren’t you, Corvo?”  
“Is that all you really care about, how entertaining I am for you? How interesting you find me?”  
“Oh, Corvo, it’s not about how interesting I alone find you, it’s about everyone else too. How the Vice-Overseer loosens his collar every time you cover your hands. How the Captain of the City Watch sees you in the evening, teaching the empress how to fight- with military tactics beyond the standard use of a sword. How that fool Sokolov skulks about after cabinet meetings- hoping to discuss with you about me. Where you can’t sleep, and think back to those nights between the death of your Empress and the day you broke out of Coldridge, prison… And all the nights after that. The lives you ruined to fix your own… What happened Corvo? Did everyone around you get so jumpy?”  
Corvo looked the Outsider on, squaring his jaw, he blew out the candle. 

“Times have changed.”  
“Have they? Have times changed- or have you?”


End file.
